Keir
Keir — first appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Keir is Ancient and powerful angel but appears unutterably young. He is the greatest healer and commands a great deal of respect from angelkind even from archangels. About Species * Angels Age * over 3000 years old Allegiance Powers & Abilities * Healer—the greatest healer of the angels * can make someone he touches asleep Weaknesses Unknown Occupation / Position / Title * Healer * In charge of the Medica at the refuge Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge Character / Personality / Motivations * Gentle and centered * Has incredible depths, intricate layers of pain and living * Commands a great deal of respect from angelkind * Understands many things, a good adviser Known Patients * Raphael * Jessamy * Elena Deveraux * Sam * Venom * Izak * Suyin * Physical Description * 5 foot 6 * small and slender, looks like a eighteen years old boy * uptilted warm brown eyes * lush perfect lips * jaw pointed * fine, almost beautiful features * wise old eyes in a young face * silky black shoulder-long hair * smooth dusky skin * graceful body of a dancer * golden brown wings * saved from being girlishly pretty by his sheer power and masculinity Love Interests * Single but has many lovers both men and women Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Closest Friend: Jessamy * Other Friends: Raphael , Elena * Assitants: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * like tea * Spent thousands of years trying to heal Jessamy’s wing. * Assisted Vivek through the change into a vampire. * Has always favored Raphael * The scholar who taught Keir to read when he was a boy, said that he was the wisest child she’d ever known, like he is old soul reborn into a new body. Archangel's Shadows, ch. 23 * Ashwini believes Keir is something better than this world, with a luminous light at his core. Archangel's Shadows, ch. 23 * Caliane likes Keir and enjoys to talk with him. * A player of love, attracts both men and women Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jason * Naasir * Isabel Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Illium takes Elena to Medica where Sam in recovering. Raphael introduces Keir to her. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Keir had tried to heal Jessamy a thousand times over the years as his strength grew with age, but her left wing always formed into the same twisted shape, regardless of how many times it was broken and reset, or excised and allowed to grow back.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 3. Archangel's Consort 3.5. Angels's Wolf 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Keir comes to New York to help Raphael’s people after The Falling.Archangel's Legion, ch. 6 7. Archangel's Shadows Elena invites Keir to Raphael 's house for supper with Caliane. 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason takes Suyin from Naasir, will ask Keir to go to Amanat to heal Suyin.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 From Amanat, he reported that Suyin had fallen into Anshara—the healing trance that Angels go into when badly injured due to having her wings severed repeatedly.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Quotes (please fill in the code in source mode with the correct chapter numbers: put chapter number after ch in name="GH6ch" in beginning / and after ch. at end) : “We’re all a little broken.” Quiet. Potent. “No one goes through life with a whole heart.” - Keir to Jessamy Angels' Dance, Short Story #3.5. ch. 0 : “I am sorry for doubting your honor, Jessamy.” A pause. “I’m not sorry for wishing to separate Keir’s head from his body.” - Galen to Jessamy Angels' Dance, Short Story #3.5. ch.4 :"Sometimes, the scars are what make us who we are." - Keir to Raphael and Elena , Archangel's Kiss Archangel's Kiss, ch. 15 : “Keir is one of the few men whom I will allow to see my consort naked of her armor.” - Raphael to Elena : For the first time, I envy you, Raphael. ... Glancing up, he caught Keir’s gaze. It’s not every man who has his lover out for his blood. - Keir to Raphael , Archangel's Legion Archangel's Legion, ch. 25 : ...just as she knew he was exhausted from the work he’d been doing with the wounded at the Tower. So she’d offered him a place to rest and, to her surprise, he’d accepted, closing his eyes and dozing quietly in her favorite old armchair. ...It had been strange to see angelic wings of golden brown draped over her furniture, to have someone of such age and power in her living space. - Ashwini, Archangel's Shadows Archangel's Shadows, ch. 23 : ...she glanced at the doorway to see Keir exchanging an intimate look with a heavily muscled male warrior. The warrior angel’s hand was curved around the side of Keir’s neck, his head bent toward Keir’s shorter and more slender form. Whatever he said made the healer laugh before he slipped out of the warrior’s hold and into the infirmary ... Seeing Elena, he came over. “You look puzzled, Ellie.” ... “I am. Last time I saw you with anyone”—back in the Refuge—“it was a woman.” And he, without a doubt, had stubble burn on the dusky skin of his throat right now. Which meant he’d been getting frisky only seconds before she saw him; Keir was too old for the mark not to have faded otherwise. ... Smile gentle, he said, “I have been alive thousands of years, have learned that love does not always wear a single face.” A warmth in his eyes. “Ah, but it will for you, will it not?” ... “Yes.” Raphael was her heart, would always be her heart. “So, you’re a player?” She sighed. “All this time, I thought you were a nice guy. I introduced you to my single friends, like that sweet squadron leader.” ... His laugh soft, he allowed his wing to brush hers. “If I could find what you have with Raphael, I would stop playing. Until then, I will share pleasure with smaller loves—perhaps even your rather lovely squadron leader.” — Elena and Keir , Archangel's Shadows Archangel's Shadows, ch. 43 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Refuge Category:Tower